El Sombrero Seleccionador
by Labrujadeafuera
Summary: Piensas que Harry era el único que tenía una conversación curiosa con el Sombrero Seleccionador? Piensa otra vez. Las historias de los otros estudiantes también te conmoverán y sorprenderán.


Hermione Granger sabía muchas cosas.

Sabía la química, las matemáticas, y la historia del Reino Unido, muggle y mágico. Sabía casi toda la teoría por los encantamientos del primer año de estudios en Hogwarts. Sabía que ella sería la mejor en sus clases – probablemente.

Ella sabía que tenía once años pero sabía más que algunos adults. Lo que le daba miedo, sin embargo, era el hecho que ella sabía menos de este mundo nuevo que lo más pequeño de bebés.

Pero ella era Hermione Granger, y Hermione Granger no era la tipa de niña que fracasó. Ella era la tipa de niña que sabe todo y sobresale en todo. Y este es lo que haría, le dijó a su mismo.

Así que, cuando los nuevos estudiantes estaban en el Gran Comedor, esperando en una línea para que el Sombrero Seleccionador podría elegir sus casas y, en este manera, dirigir sus futuros en el mundo mágico, ella no le temió el Sombrero. No, ella temió las caras que les veían con curiosidad, aburrimiento, o entretenimiento.

El Sombrero le enviaría a Ravenclaw, claro. Pero cuando ella había entrada su nueva casa, cuánto tiempo sería antes de que sus compañeros descubrieron las fallas en su conocimiento? Cuánto tiempo antes de que los profesores les daban cuenta que, en realidad, ella no sabía nada del mundo mágico?

Hermione tiró de su traje y frunció sus labios. Claro, había mucho para aprender. Pero ella sí, se podría. No importa lo que sus compañeras pensaron y cuánto tiempo más tendría que pasar en la biblioteca, aprendería todo.

Profesora McGonagall llamó los nombres de sus compañeros, uno a uno. Una rubia con mejillas llenitas fue a Hufflepuff, el aplauso hizo sonrojar. Una morena con ojos grandes y una sonrisa nerviosa fue a Gryffindor.

Un delgado marchó al Sombrero con hombros atrás, un dibujo de confianza, pero Hermione podría ver sus manos blancas temblando contra el negro de su traje. El Sombrero le envió a Ravenclaw y Hermione miró con curiosidad a su futuro compañero de casa. Su cara pareció orgullosa, con mentón levantado y sonrisa satisfada. – _Claro_ , Hermione pensó, _se ha ido a la mejor casa en Hogwarts. –_

Y finalmente, Profesora McGonagall llamó "Granger, Hermione".

Este fue el momento. No el momento cuando el Sombrero eligió su futura, como no otra casa podría quedarle Hermione tanto bien que Ravenclaw. No, fue el momento cuando ella estaba presentado a sus nuevos compañeros por primera vez.

Cientas de caras le miraron fijamente mientras andaba a la taburete. La taburete era duro pero no le permitió retorcerse para estar más cómoda. Y el Sombrero, era pesado y cálido. Le cayó abajo hasta su nariz, escondiendo los otros estudiantes de su visión.

Hermione sintió un estremecimiento de emoción: no importa su nerviosismo, a ella le encantó cada nueva experiencia de magia. No podría imaginar como nunca le había dado cuento que un entero sistema para ordenar el mundo, para hacer cosas, para vivir existió, pero tenía tantas ganas de aprender como funcionaba. Y ahora había un otro ejemplo de que podría aprender algo.

El Sombrero le rió. "Pues, Señorita Granger, tienes mucha hambre para conocimiento", una voz dentro de su cabeza dije.

El Sombrero. Hermione no sería unas de ellos que hizo la equivocación de contestarle en alto.

 _Sí, señor_ , a él le pensó.

"Y muy educada eres, pero me parece que tu educación esconde algo. Qué harías para aprender algo, Señorita Granger? Romperías las reglas?"

Hermione jadeó. _Romper las reglas? No, señor, es una idea terrible. Podría estar expulsado._

"Así es. No romperías las reglas porque no quieres hacer frente a la consecuencias. Pero si no haría consecuencias, o la consecuencia de obedecer las reglas haría peor… cuidate, Señorita Granger, o te transformaré en la tipa de persona que te cuela en la Sección Prohibida en la biblioteca de Hogwarts."

 _Una sección prohibida? Cómo puede conocimiento ser prohibido?_

"Ya estás dudando de las reglas, Señorita Granger?"

Una pausa; Hermione no sabía como debería contestarle.

"Y con tu ambición, es claro que puede quedar Slytherin bien," el Sombrero continuó.

Su garganta se puso seco. _Slytherin?_

"Sí. Pero este no es la única cosa que te distingue. Tienes tu deseo para conocimiento, tu ambición, y por añadidura, tu tendencia de ignorar sus miedos para que podrias actualizar tus metas. Por una niña tan nerviosa, tienes mucha determinación. Si no sabes nada del mundo mágico? No importa, has venido a Hogwarts. Si no a ellos les gusto porque eres extranjera? No importa, les superarás. Si no les gusto porque te encanta aprender? No importa, preferías ser sola que no aprender."

Sus ojos achicharraron. Respiró lentamente para evitar llorar.

"Tus miedos te han prevenido dormir, pero haces todo. Y más pronto, por el tren, aunque temía hablar con los otros estudiantes, ayudó al chico buscar su sapo y te presentó a muchos. Y en una casa más conocida por valentía que por conocimiento, es posible que aprenderás aún más que hechos y hechizos, Señorita Granger. Es posible que aprenderás como hacer amigos."

Y la próxima palabra no fue habló por la voz susurrando en su cabeza. Fue habló por una voz alto, resonando en el Gran Comedor.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

Gracias por leer mi capítulo!

Primero, claro, todos los personajes no son míos. Son la propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Además, español no es mi idioma materna (como sin duda os habéis dado cuenta). Estoy escribiendo en español para practicar y mejorar. Gracias por vuestra paciencia con mís errores!

Me gustaría mucho leer vuestras opiniones de mi cuento. Estáis de acuerdo conmigo? O no? Avisádme!

Otra vez, gracias!

~ La bruja de afuera


End file.
